


Reconnecting

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: But it's there, F/M, Smut, not super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You and Sebastian allow yourself a moment during a busy time in your lives.





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> This can as always be read as a one shot but it is thought of as my LLL world for Seb and the reader. This takes place in the spring of of 2015.

A loud thud sounded as the front door to your apartment closed and you knew Sebastian was home. It had been a crazy few weeks. He had been running around doing casting calls, meetings with agents and managers or training like crazy with Don to get in shape for the next Captain America movie.

Your schedule hadn’t been much better. With the release of your new single interviews and tv performances came with it. You had dozens of meetings to attend concerning the summer tour. In the midst of all of it was Isabella. It seemed lately the only time you and Sebastian had spend together recently was to arrange which one of you took your daughter to work or who dropped her off and picked her up at Sebastian’s mom’s place.

Isabella wasn’t suffering from either of your busy schedules but you were starting to feel it. You didn’t feel it when you were busy at work or when you had been putting Isabella to bed earlier. Now, however, standing in your kitchen doing the 5 day old dishes in the empty apartment, you missed him. You still missed him as the door opened and closed, knowing he was probably beat and heading straight to bed. You didn’t blame him and it was okay. He needed to rest. Hell so did you. It was neither of your fault and you’d get back in sync eventually.

“Hi,” Sebastian appeared beside you in the doorway  sending you a tired smile, which you returned without breaking your task.

“Hi. There’s a plate in the fridge,” you told him, but Sebastian just shook his head walking up behind you.

“You’re amazing, you know that,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around your waist, burying his face in your neck breathing you in. You couldn’t help but smile at his affections. You had missed this so much, but you were also not even close to halfway done with the dishes.

“Seba, what are you doing?” you asked, trying to sound annoyed but failing. Without responding, he smiled against your skin between the kisses he had started pressing to your neck. His hands however wandered down to play with the edges of your shirt.

“Isa’s asleep right?” he whispered, gently sucking at your pulsepoint and you arched back into him involuntary. He knew your body too well.

“Yes,” you tried to stifle a moan and keep focus on your task of doing the dishes. “But I need to finish these and you need to eat.”

“It’s not what I’m hungry for,” you couldn’t help but giggle when you felt him smirk against your skin. Your giggle turned into a moan when his hands slipped beneath your shirt to cup your bare breasts.

“You don’t know what it is,” you tried to keep objecting, but your resolve were breaking fast. You needed him as much as he needed you.

“I’ll finish these tomorrow. I promise,” Sebastian pleaded with you, kissing your jaw and you couldn’t help yourself from turning and tilting you head to allow him to catch your lips in a passionate kiss.

“Honey. That’s disgusting,” Sebastian laughed without really pulling back, when you forgot about your wet hands to run your fingers through his long hair.

“Hey, you started this,” you laughed turning in his hold, cupping his face making him playfully struggle against you. It wasn’t long before the two of you were laughing so hard you could barely breath as you tried to wipe your hands on him and Sebastian kept you at bay by tickling your sides.

The playful energy turned into sexual tension the second your eyes met and you both realized how close you were. No matter how long you had been with him, you never thought you’d get used to how he looked at you in moments like this. His eyes were darker than usual and filled with want, but it was more than that. You could see the love and adoration. It took your breath away and made you want him all the more.

You crashed your lips against his in a heated kiss and it wasn’t long before clothes started falling to the floor and Sebastian lifted you up on the kitchen counter before pushing into you. It was hot and messy. You both needed this badly. Sex wasn’t the only way the two of you connected, but it was one of the ways. You were both very physical in the way you expressed your love for each other and when your schedules got bad you both suffered the loss of these intimate moments.

Tonight it was rough and fast. You wrapped your legs tighter around his waist as you got closer to your release. His breath was hot against your neck as his hands roamed your body and yours dug into his biceps. You loved the familiar feeling of him filling you and touching you. He was like a drug you’d never enough of.

“Seba,” you gasped in warning and his pulled his head back looking into your eyes.

“I know. I’m with you,” he answered as your body started trembling and you both let go looking into each others eyes. His body collapsed against yours, kissing you deeping before resting his forehead against your shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

“Welcome home, Bash” you teased running your fingers up and down his back, making him chuckle against your skin.

“Welcome home indeed,” he looked up and winked, pressing a tender kiss to your lips still holding you close against him. “I think we need a shower. You got us all sticky.”

“Excuse me? I got you sticky?” you raised an eyebrow at him, biting your lips not to laugh when he did.

“Well that’s the fun kind of sticky, honey,” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows, lifting you of the counter before you could respond. You squealed in surprise, gently slapping his arm when he shushed you with a laugh.

“Don’t wake the kid,” he grinned carrying you with your arms wrapped around his neck and your legs around his waist towards your bathroom.

“Then stop picking me up without warning,” you play sulked without fighting him. Honestly, you didn’t mind one bit when he did moved you around. It was part of who he was and you didn’t want to change him for the world.

Sebastian didn’t lower you to the floor until you were in the shower and he kept you close to him even when he reached out to turn on the water. You jumped a little when the cold spray hit you before it had heated, making Sebastian laugh but still turn the two of you around to the water got him first instead.

It had been ages since the two of you had done this. As your hands gently slid over each other’s bodies cleaning each other, you made a mental note to make sure it happened more often. You loved the intimacy of the moment without it having to lead to anything. His touch were enough and feeling him react yours was enough. You spend longer than you had too under the hot spray when you were both clean. Innocently kissing and touching before you felt Seb starting to lean on you and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay, Sleepy,” you gently tugged his hair making him groan, “let’s get you to bed.”

You both quietly dried off, stealing kisses from each other every once in a while just because you could. You smiled as Sebastian got one of his grey t-shirts from his closet tugging it over your head. Sebastian put on a pair of boxers before the two of you crawled into bed. The times of falling asleep naked together were gone as your little girl had found a way to escape her crip a few weeks ago.

“We still need to get Isa a new bed,” you yawned cuddling up to him. Cuddling might not be the right word since you were practically on top of him as if you were his blanket. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of you to sleep like that at all. Either way you were always close and woke up a tangled mess of limbs.

“Hmmm,” Sebastian mumbled, gently running his fingers under his shirt, caressing your back.

“This weekend maybe? Before you leave on tour because then there’s Atlanta after,” he sighed and you tilted your head, resting your chin against his chest, looking up into his watery tired blue eyes.

“I love you, Seba,” you said softly and he smiled giving you a slight squeeze.

“I love you too, Y/N/N,” he instantly answered, tugging a strand of damp hair away from your face. “What’s up?”

He knew too well. He didn’t look worried anything major was going on but you could still she the slight concern in his eyes before you rested your head back against his heart.

“Nothing. I just do. We’re so busy lately I don’t feel I have been good enough at telling you that,” you answered truthfully, smiling when you felt Sebastian kiss your hair.

“We’ll go on vacation or something after Atlanta. I promise,” Sebastian said softly and you sighed happily as your eyes started to grow heavier. You fell asleep with a smile on your face thankful for your little family and looking forward to when everything calmed down in six months time. You were still gonna love every moment in between though because both you and your boyfriend were living your dreams. You had a beautiful little girl you both loved more than anything and Sebastian were always going to make sure you had moments like tonight even when you got too caught up in your own mind to remember what you really needed.


End file.
